Odd Tastes
by DarkLikeitornot
Summary: Cabernet, in the midst of her preparations, finds her rival Cilan in the woods.   During the encounter, Cabernet expriences weird new emotions, and doesn't know what to make of them, leaving their rivalry in distress.   /Sommeliershipping.
1. Jealous? Me?

Ah! Sommeliershipping! I'm in love with this ship.

This is in Cabernet's- rather, Burgundy's- as I do not know every Pokemon's Japanese name so this is English-wise- POV.

I was in preparation for my exams to get through to be classified proudly, as a B-Class Sommeliere. Half way through, testing what sort of taste a wild Audino had, a voice cut through the misty air. An unpleasant voice. I clenched my fists. What did he what- to laugh at me, to correct me? Oh, he'd just _love_ a chance to do that, puerile little git…

I didn't turn around immediately, and when I did, I acted as though the action greatly bothered me. The delicate truth was, though, that it was so difficult to face him with hate. When I see that contented calm expression of comfort, I don't know, I just lose the trail of cold white fury and bitter insults. I splutter horribly, and to my humiliation, a fierce crimson blush always appears on my cheeks. I have no idea why; I hate that boy! He's horrible! He's artificial! A filthy maggot!

…But why do I know I'm lying to myself, with those thoughts?

"What?" I snapped, avoiding his lime green eyes. "Burgundy, it's so nice to see you here." He told me. Pah. Liar. His friends were beside him, looking strangely anxious. "I see you're studying for the, ah- exams?" His lips bore into a little smile. Not that I was staring at them. I definitely was not looking at the slimy things. Don't be so preposterous. "So what if I am?" I tried to sound harsh and indifferent, but unfortunately, a little insecurity slipped out from my tongue. And, to add to that, he noticed. Observant evil imp. "If you're nervous," He stated, "I would very much like to help." Help me fail, that's where you want to help. I began to blush at the sincerity of his tone, however I did retaliate. "With your horrific tasting skills? I'd rather eat a Regigigas!" I turned on my heel to exit with triumph, but Cilan reached out a hand and placed it gently over my shoulder. An electric current ran through my entire body. I tensed. He stared at me, hard. I glanced away, pretending this did not bother me one bit. Ash and Iris were bored of our little chat, and were looking for berries, or something. "Can I watch you practice?" He asked, cordially. I began to think over it. "Fine…" I told him, "As long as you don't interrupt!" I felt victorious; finally, a real chance to prove that my tasting is just as good as his, perhaps even better! However, I was nervous; I didn't want to mess up and him to think that I'm a failure. "What about your friends, though?" I said scathingly. He was permitted to oversee my tasting; but until hell freezes over will I let those two see it as well. "They're allowed stay, they aren't under my control." He laughed, looking slightly exasperated. "They're not watching me." I told him shortly, and in a final tone. "Well, um, if you say so." He spoke placidly, and then added, chuckling, "I'm not sure if that's their thing anyways." I looked over at the two of them. Ash was busy, rooting for, probably another pokemon that wouldn't suit him at all. The Iris girl, however, was giving me a particularly dirty look, the sort that you usually reserve for when your Magikarp uses Splash for the fifteenth time in a row. What's her problem? "Iris! Ash!" He called, and I noticed how her face immediately softened at the tone of his voice. Wait… she's… oh wow, that's disgusting, why would anyone like that stringy worm? "Cabernet is going to taste a few Pokemon for me!" I froze at the "for me" in the sentence. Me? Tasting Pokemon _for him_? "Excuse me," I snapped at him. "But I'm doing this for me, not you." He smiled wearily. "Oh… Didn't mean to… what a noisy taste…" Ash seemed perfectly alright with this, to the point where I don't think he even knew what was going on, but Iris did not have any sort of agreement etched on her expression that she wore. "Why can't we come?" She demanded. "Burgundy doesn't want anyone else watching, but me." He replied calmly. She gave me that look again. Then I understood. She thinks I-I-

That's insane. I obviously don't. Or do I? No, of course not! He's my rival, and absolutely nothing more. I turned on my heel. I need to stay away from him, and organize these confusing matters. Yet, he followed me. My temper steadily rising, I told him "Cilan, I'm tasting _alone_. Leave. Now." Cilan stared at me, puzzled. "But- you gave me the permission t-to-"

"I changed my mind." I told him icily, before he could change my mind, I rushed off, back to where I was staying. I could hear his voice calling me, and I glimpsed him for a split moment. But I wished I didn't, due to the fact that as soon as my eyes found him, they also found Iris lingering at his shoulder, clearly satisfied with herself. I forced my head to swivel around, in case I burst into tears. Which, as unlikely as it was, did in fact, happen. They were rapid, and with such a salty toxic taste as they flowed mercilessly down my cheeks. Why did I let her do that? I'm stronger than this, to be thorn down by a kid like that. My Stoutland came over to me, and licked my cheeks comfortingly. I sensed what he was trying to say, and I smiled, my eyes still watery. "T-thank you, Stoutland." I told him softly, and then stood up. "No one is going to take _me_ down."

Feisty woman.

I don't own Pokemon!

So, wait 'til Chapter 2. Review, please.

-DarkLikeitornot.


	2. Sly tastes

Okay! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they were very flattering.

Right, Chapter 2. A bit of a slow chapter, sorry…

I don't own Pokemon!

The next day, after some training, rest and food, I trudged back to where Cilan was. Just to sneer at his pathetic tasting. Nothing more, obviously. Well, maybe to greet him. But in a cordial way, naturally. However, Cilan, being the irksome worm he is, found me first. I stared at the nearby bush hastily and stated "Sorry. I had something important to attend to." If sobbing, an extreme lack of sleep, and cursing him for everything that went wrong in my life counted as important, my evening was more important than the finest S-Class Sommeliere.

He seemed slightly unconvinced; I was never an excellent liar. Still, it absolutely was not me who attempted to burn down his Bedroom, as Officer Jenny often accuses of me doing. "Oh, of course." He said, managing to pull on a cordial countenance. "It seemed rather abrupt, however." My lips pursed slightly. Oh, he just _had to_ state that. "Well, an excellent Sommeliere like me is rather busy and doesn't have time for the likes of you." I spat at him.

"Oh, you've passed your tests?" He asked me playfully. That puerile git, he knew fully well that I didn't. "Um… no." I murmured, embarrassed. "Well, then, wouldn't I be the superior one in this battle?" I don't know what held me back from striking him in the face, but hell, it was a tremendous effort. "Y-you filthy l-little- how dare you-" I shook with rage, as he grinned widely, and chuckling. "Cabernet, you know full well I would never be so obnoxious. However, teasing you is highly entertaining." I snarled viciously at him. "You shouldn't judge me by my class." I told him sternly, and then laughed, "You may just be surprised." He smiled, half-exasperated, half-amused. "Let's see if you surprise me when you're my assistant." I don't really know what happened next. Let's just say my fist lost control, and somehow jammed itself into his mouth. And a lot of blood gushed out. The next thing I knew I was stuffing leaves into his mouth as a substitute for tissues, and murmuring "Oh no, you shouldn't call anyone, Nurse Joy? Pfft, no! Iris? Ash? Hah, com'on, I'm doing a great job here!" Maybe wiping his mouth with a leaf shouldn't be as intimate as it was, but somehow it ensued a lot of blushing. Fortunately, he couldn't talk due to blood and a few leaves being in his mouth, as his eyes gave off a cheeky boldness. At the end, however, he spat out the bloody leaves, and chuckled. "Never mention w-what happened." I growled at him. "Except for the bit where I punched you." He smirked slightly. From that smirk, I learnt an important lesson: Think before your act. Think especially about potential blackmail. "Say if my tongue slips since this piece of information is just too delicious not to share," He drawled, "What will happen then?" I glared at him, and let out a slow soft hiss. "You- wouldn't dare-" "Hm, how about this, my noisy tasting rival? You taste _for_ me." He grinned brilliantly. "For you? Why should I-" "I may be a gentleman, but I still have blackmail. What's to say that I won't ever use it?"

Eyes narrowed, I was forced to come to an agreement. I wouldn't like that article of blackmail reaching certain ears, such as Langley's, who is convinced there is something else beyond rivalry. She's quite mistaken, naturally, so giving her such information, would just be misleading, certainly?

With gritted teeth, I lead him to a suitable habitat for tasting. So, somewhere where there was a lot of wild Pokemon milling around. I trotted haughtily in the general direction, until I noticed that Cilan wasn't following. Which was rather embarrassing. What was he at, trying to tease me again? "Why aren't you coming?" I snapped. "I don't have all day here!" "Oh!" I noticed he had a gadget out, a certain Xtranscevier. I glared, at it, my eyes demanding his for an explanation. "I should let my friends know where I am," He told me cordially, and then added in a sly tone, "And to tell them what exactly I'm doing and who exactly is tasting _for_ me. Like right this minute." My temper hit boiling point, and in a rush of mingled shouts and swears, and much scuffling, I snatched his Xtranscevier, and stared at it. The screen was blank. It was off. "What…" I whispered. I wheeled around to see Cilan chuckling quietly. "You are much too serious, Burgundy. You need to_ relax." _I snorted at him. No I did not, he should just stop being quite… irritating. Talking to a piece of vermin on the earth's surface is anything but amusing. Well, maybe I should. Getting ticked off wastes precious energy that is normally used to stop thinking about him. I need that damn energy.

"Okay. I'll relax- as long as you don't try to aggravate me. I know that's hard for you, but at least try." I told him, waspishly. He merely grinned in return. Blushing slightly, I got straight to the tasting. "Um, right. Well," I exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose, "Bonjour, Tasting time, s'il ous plait!" Cilan slid in beside me, and shouted maddeningly, "It's tasting time!" And, almost like clockwork, we had our whole tasting time motto similar to when we were having a Sommelier showdown.

Chemistry flew wildly in the air, as we shouted and posed together triumphant, ridiculous, and with a brilliant taste. I reckon he noticed it too, as at the end, there was an awkward silence punctuated by my dry little cough and murmur of "'Kay". Cilan's words cut through the silence, like a knife, a very graceful knife indeed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, my feisty wine? Let's taste!"

Short, because I'm tired, and I've a drawing to compose, and two other fanfictions' chapters to type up.

Sorry, it's not that romantic; I'm just not a romanticist. I don't think Burgundy is either, so it's okay, for now.

Um, so as for a timeline- it's after the Tournament, and after the upcoming BW051- Ash versus Kamisture/Elesa, so they are out of Nimbasa!

The next chapter shall be better, I assure you.

Reviews are adored.

-DarkLikeitornot.


	3. The Boisterous Buster herself!

Ah, I spelt "vous" wrong in the last chapter! Just realised that now. I don't learn French- I learn German und Ich wiss nicht Französich.

I might do Cilan's POV later on, but I do fear I'll screw it up, somehow. I'm much safer with Burgundy's; I'm very like her, it doesn't seem so, I admit- but I have that side that's very like her personality, and this one.

I hope you all don't mind me using the Japanese terminology for Sommelier/Sommeliere. I just can't spell Cono- I'm not going to try and embarrass myself. I may just use Langley, until I get used to Georgia. (Yes, she's appearing!)

Right, let's begin!

Chapter 3: The Boisterous Buster herself!

Turns out the forest I had lead him to, was already occupied. By his bloody friends, no doubt. "Oh, interrupted yet again…" I heard him murmur softly, and if I am not mistaken, there was a trace of disappointment? There was someone else there too. She turned around, and tipped her yellow hat in greeting.

"Burgundy, how nice to see you! Unless you obtained a dragon-type, ew…" Was her way of verbally saying hello.

I merely mumbled in reply. Langley and I got to know each other during the tournament; we shared a common ground on disliking our rivals. Still, we didn't exactly comprehend the why on our loathing of them. I mean I have every understandable reason to detest him. He was a slimy writhing putrid little worm, plucked from the bowels of the underworld, and materialised into a male, with green hair, and those lime-green eyes…

…That are absolutely horrid, of course.

I didn't understand how Langley hated Dragon-types so much; a bit obsessed, no?

Likewise, Langley couldn't comprehend my apparent "obsession" (As if!) of Cilan. I don't she has realised that he was obviously birthed by imps, and given to his poor Mother as a changeling.

I saw Iris glare at me. That's not fair; I wasn't the one insulting dragon-types, after all! Nor was I associating myself with Cilan in…

…Um, well, in _that_ sort of way…

"Iris and I are discussing why we have such a brilliant animosity. Wouldn't you agree, Cilan?" And suddenly, everyone's focus was brought on him.

"Oh, of course. The fantastic bitter ferocious taste, icy cold!" Cilan exclaimed brilliantly, as everyone looked pleased by his answer. Pompous idiot.

"Why are you asking that fool? He doesn't know what he's talking about!" I spat, irritated. I was not jealous. Just disgusted at their choice of Sommelier/e. Okay, maybe he is an A-Class, and I'm C-Class…

He probably bribed the examiner. Or cheated, oh, what if I had proof about that!

"That's… kind of you, Burgundy." Cilan choked out, grimly.

"Well, it's just not possible to completely deflate that ego of yours, but I thought I'd give it a shot." I smirked nastily; not so tough now, are you, Cilan?

He sighed. "I don't understand you; one minute, you'll be cordial and go along with things and the next, you sting me with cruel remarks, how incoherent."

"It's called 'Realising she's showing signs of attraction towards you and quickly disguising them and pretending that nothing happened', Cilan." Langley butted in. I snarled at her.

"It's definitely _not _that." I snapped. Cilan looked thoughtfully at me, and was… _blushing_?

"That's sweet of you, Burgundy." He told me sincerely, averting my gaze. More to avoid the horror that this was slowly turning into, as Langley was making kissy faces by this point; I retaliated callously. "That's not true! Langley is making stuff up."

"Pffft- maybe, but it's true, all the same." Langley said slyly, winking at me. I opened my mouth to deny it all, but suddenly Iris cut across.

"Langley, are you forgetting that you and I have a match?" Her tone was like a fierce blizzard. Langley turned to her and grinned devilishly. "Oh, Iris, must you spoil my enjoyment? But, busting dragon-types is my main habit, so fine!"

Langley and Iris placed themselves at either side of the forest clearing. Cilan positioned himself at the right side, and sat on a large tree stump. "Care to join me, Burgundy?" He shifted to make room.

"Like hell I will!" I declared and strolled around to the other side, and sat, on an unpleasantly rough rock. I tried not to reveal that I was in pain.

"Nice seat there, Burgundy." Langley laughed, noticing me wince. I noticed that Iris too, laughed but in a darker sort of way. Cilan, however, seemed worried, and Ash, who had been rather unusually quiet during the whole greeting, exclaimed, "But she's wincing!"

It were as if it was a board game where I was the question that Cilan had to answer; Langley and Iris were the subtle hints, and Ash was the answer at the back of the card, upside-down, but nonetheless, painfully obvious. "Wincing?" Cilan exclaimed, shocked. "Are you sure you don't want to sit over here, even though there's not enough due to Ash and I, you can still sit on my lap instead! At this point, Langley couldn't help but bear a malicious grin, as I couldn't prevent the colour of my name appearing on my face. Watching Cilan pampering me to my displeasure was a treat to her, and even better yet, it flared her rival's anger and frustration. "N-No." I choked, "I-I'm fine."

"Go, Axew!" Iris' voice rung through the air like a battle cry; mainly to gain her rival's attention. Langley snapped back to what was at hand. "Heh, that thing _still _hasn't evolved? Well, I'm not wasting all my energy on a baby; Go Pawniard!" She cried, sending out the same Pokemon she lost to with Ash. Why didn't she send out Beartic? It would have thrashed that Axew! However, as she said, she was going easy on her. I knew that it could lead to no good, Langley's reckless was detrimental; doesn't she remember who won that tournament?

However, Pawniard was part steel, making it resistant against Dragon-type moves. And, who to cheer for? The girl who has been insulting and humiliating me, or the one who detests me dearly? I knew that Cilan and Ash were probably shouting for Iris, so Langley had no one and although she teases, she is kind enough to me. "Come on, Langley!" I yelled, as Iris scowled. Well, if she wanted me to cheer for her, she could've not been the taste of scalding water. "Axew, use scratch!" The move had almost been as pathetic as its own namesake, as it has absolutely no effect on the Pawniard. Iris noticed this, and gritted her teeth in a gentle frustration. As the rest of Axew's moves were dragon-types, it isn't that difficult to tell who won the match. "Well, done Langley!" I cheered, as Iris stalked off fuming, after being shelled with Langley's victorious taunts. Iris turned back to glare at me contemptuously. I decided, then and there, that I'd go up to Iris and confront her about her harshness. I marched up to her coldly, with a little speech prepared, when she took me completely off balance. "Iris!" She bellowed fiercely, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, tomorrow at noon! No Excuses!" She ran off, with Ash trailing after her, telling her to wait, but Cilan strayed. "Um… good luck." He mumbled, and then went off to follow her.

I didn't say a single word, and nor did Langley; we were too astonished.

Ignore the line; I'll try and get rid of it. Damn Computers. Anyways, Chapter 3 is finished! What shall happen to our feisty Sommeliere? Will it resolve adversities, or leave them for worse? Find out in the next chapter.

-DarkLikeitornot.


	4. Practice

Happy Halloween, hope you're having fun, but this isn't going to be a "special" episode- sorry.

Anyhow, let's a go!

Chapter 4: Practice.

Langley turned to me, after a few minutes, after recovering from our nasty little shock of Iris' announcement. "Hey, at least it's not Cilan's latex aprons on the line here." She muttered mischievously, which received a glare in return. "Oh, I'm sorry- forgot you didn't get to see them." That girl is the bane of my existence…

In fact, quite a few people I know are, oddly enough. "Why does she detest me so? It's not as if I'm even being the slightest bit cordial to him!" I exclaimed, exasperated. I wouldn't ever comprehend Iris, let alone her hatred of me. She hates me over her own bloody rival, and that's Langley, for Arceus's sake. Langley sighed, seeming the omniscient romantic that she is.

"Ah, but that can be interpreted as flirting." She told me to my astonishment and aghast. I scoffed, and crossed my arms. "Who thinks I'm doing such a _thing_ is completely insane!" I exclaimed, with an annoyed pout etched on my face. Langley rolled her eyes, and muttered under her breath "Then we all must live in an asylum", but loud enough for me to shoot daggers at her.

"But Burgundy, Our cosy chat is distracting us from what's important; my pesky rival Iris's request!" She exclaimed brilliantly. Cosy? As cosy as sitting on thin spikes with needle-sharp points. However, I did want to steer clear of our previous topic. "I'll just need to confront her and tell her that I don't have any interest in Cilan." I announced. It would at least content her animosity towards me, and I wouldn't have to embarrass myself by battling her. Langley however burst my hopeful bubble in no time. "Ah, but lying will not satisfy her." Langley stated, and my face crumbled slightly. I couldn't even try to deny it to myself; it _was_ true. It doesn't help when you catch yourself constantly staring at your nemesis. "Fine, fine; just what Pokemon to match her- Emolga, her Excadrill, and… Axew, isn't it?" I pondered, yes, that was probably her Pokemon- she had to have at least one dragon-type for Langley bear such rivalry against her. "Well, um, I better get training." However, as I walked away, Langley's screech stopped me in my tracks. I wheeled around to see her jump and punch the air in celebration. "You finally admitted it, finally!" She yelled victorious. I sighed; if only my legs moved quicker, I could have scurried away before she realised that aspect. My face, splashed with the colour of grape juice, bent towards the ground as I picked up a fallen stick. Waving it at her, I hissed vehemently, "Tell anyone and I'll kill you!" Which to she simply smirked confidently and slyly murmured "Save the death threats for loverboy."

Langley invited me to stay at her tent overnight. Well, invite is too formal; dragging me along and dumping my paraphernalia over at her tent is a more suitable phrase. "Do you have a sleeping bag?" Langley enquired. I held up my small bag to her face, and gave her a look. "No, do you think I can fit a sleeping bag in here? Anyways, I normally stay at Pokemon Centres." I preferred Pokemon Centres, they were warm and cosy, and had a pleasant lack of Cilan. No Sommeliere should be tainted by dirt and rain! "Fancy, fancy. Well, you're going to get out of your comfort zone tonight camping outside!" Meeting Langley was a dip out of my comfort zone enough, I believed. She rummaged in the tent for a spare sleeping bag. Eventually, she pulled out a meagre bitten ragged crimson sleeping bag that seemed to have suffered a few burns. "This is an old rival's of mine." She smiled sweetly, reminiscing. I stared at her, puzzled. "Don't rivals usually not hand one another gifts…?" I asked, confused. Her eyes glazed seriously at mine. "When someone's Deino thrashes your poor darling Cubchoo before it evolved, it's an invitation to steal their sleeping bag." I decided not to question Langley's odd obsession with deploring dragon-types; I didn't need her to vent her spleen at me. Night was being to fall around us. Langley yawned loudly. "We should sleep now." She suggested, and was already bustling into her tent to get into her sleeping bag. "Oh, you can." I said to her, "But I'm going to do some training." I knew I couldn't breeze it off, my Pokemon needed some training for even more challenging events than Iris's battle; my tasting needed to be improved and it's best improved while I train my Pokemon. "Suit yourself, but I'll do the sane thing and sleep." She trotted back inside her tent, as I felt the chilly air whip my face. It was certainly cold, but I wasn't going to let that bother me. "Stoutland, come out!" I commanded to my Pokeball, and Stoutland jumped out magnificently. "My darling vintage, we'll show how pure your taste to their sceptical eyes!" Stoutland barked in agreement, and I grinned. Stoutland my one of my vintage Pokemon, he was formidable and powerful However, I lost terribly in the first rounds to that Ash Ketchum, and so his performance was dampened. We were winning, too, before his Palpitoad freed itself of my Stoutland's gripping Ice Fang. It all tumbled downhill gradually from there. But this battle… with Iris… I will come out of the dust as not the fallen foot solider, but the victorious general! I hopped up on a large oak tree, and sat on a low stable branch, and while I trained my Pokemon, I pondered about Iris'. Her Emolga knew no flying moves, thanks to Stephan's quick wittedness, which made Sawsbuck a perfect opponent. But who for Stoutland? Fire fang would be a splendid treat to accompany the defeat of her threatening Excadrill… however, that was only a single move, and Excadrill is certainly powerful. And that Axew, none of my Pokemon were particularly weak to Dragon-types, and Stoutland would wrap it up neatly with Ice fang… Oh wait; I need Stoutland for Excadrill. Or do I? Dewott could be magnificent for offence on Excadrill's ground-type, though…

All the thinking and training gradually caused me to fall asleep, and tumble off the branch to hit the ground. Well, I believe that's what happened, as when I woke up, I was on the ground covered in dust and dirt. I rubbed some of the mud out of my face and coughed. "Burgundy, you're awake!" A familiar voice sounded, and I instantly looked to match the voice with the face. I wish I didn't, because my eyes immediately met those glistening lime green orbs. "What are _you_ doing here?" I spat, annoyed at him. He ignored my insult, and simply stated, "You shouldn't tire yourself out with all that training." I scoffed silently. I didn't ask for a bloody lecture. "I was going to pick you up and dust you off, but your Stoutland didn't feel that was necessary." He told me, and I smirked nastily. What a splendid Stoutland I have. "Oooh, do show me where he bit you; Pokemon really do represent their trainer's feelings!" I giggled, ecstatic; I didn't even have breakfast yet, and my day was already made. "Bit me? He slobbered all over my face!" Cilan exclaimed, and I was instantly silenced by that remark. I blushed and stated stubbornly, "Well that's Stoutland's special way of saying 'I hate you and dearly hope that you rot in a pit of tree sap'." Cilan seemed slightly unconvinced, but a smell tingled through my nostrils. The aroma was beautiful, almost mouth-watering… "What's that delicious smell?" I blurted out, trying not to show any signs of delight. I stood up, and Cilan murmured quietly, with a slight blush, "That would be my cooking, I'm leaving the meal to brew." I tried to pass off that compliment- me complimenting him, outrageous! - As an insult. "Oh, that Rattata urine? I wasn't talking-" However, Cilan was unconvinced by my lies, and his chest was already thrust out in some sort of pride. "Why, Burgundy, I'm cooking where Langley is, as we're all there, and there's a plate for you on the table…" I heard that Cilan was a brilliant chef, and that aroma was certainly proving it. Still… I'm not surrendering to him! "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not touching the mutations of what you may call food." I snarled at him, and he tried to smile cordially in return. My stomach curled up at the thought of Iris's rage, and our upcoming battle, and I had an excuse not to be tempted by the golden apple of Cilan's cooking.

Um, sorry about a whole chapter in between Iris' and Burgundy's match, but I want to do it in Cilan's POV, and I didn't know this would drag on like it did.

Golden apples… are used in some mythologies. I think I'm going for the irresistible Golden apples in Greek Mythology.

Yes, Kenyan does ask Iris whether Emolga knows any flying-type moves. KENYAN'S THE MAN.

Well, do review.

-DarkLikeitornot.


End file.
